


Exorcism

by ClillaryHinton



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClillaryHinton/pseuds/ClillaryHinton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie is pregnant, Peggy helps her relieve some... tension. Smut. Yes. Pregnant smut. Yes, I'm aware that it's crazy, trust me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exorcism

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know... WHY is Angie pregnant? What kind of disturbed mind writes pregnant Cartinelli smut? What about Angie's acting career? Kids around Dottie Underwood and the merry psychopaths of Leviathan? What's wrong with me? I don't know, but I'm just going to ask you to go with it this time?  
> Someone made a fic request. And while I couldn't accommodate that particular request, I couldn't get pregnant Cartinelli smut out of my head. Trust me, I tried. So, as all of you who have ever written fic are well aware of, there's only one thing to do: write the damn thing as a form of exorcism. Yet again, I also failed in making this pwp, so there is some sugary fluff at the end. I'm sorry. For all of it. 
> 
> PS: Anna and Edwin Jarvis would make good babysitters while people go to auditions. The child will learn self-defense from an early age and Uncle Howard will bring very good presents, that don't explode. Much. And at least it won't be bullied at school, since "Aunt Peggy" would get creative with a stapler if that happened. So it's not all bad.

For once, Peggy didn't look forward to seeing Angie. She had even lingered at the office, thinking about whether she might have done or said something that could have upset her. She couldn't think of anything. Still, it had been almost two weeks of Angie acting like she didn't want to be around Peggy, hiding in her room, finishing her dinner quickly and declining when Peggy asked her if she wanted to come and listen to the wireless with her. 

Tonight was no different. 

"Oh. Hi, Pegs."

Angie used to sound happy to see her. More often than not she would walk, or even run of she had something important to tell her, into the hallway when Peggy got home and there was never not a smile on her face. 

"How are you?"

Peggy put a warm hand in the small of Angie's back, trying to soothe the aches she knew she'd been having. Angie stiffened.

"Can you… Not do that?"

Confused, Peggy removed her hand. Angie had always welcomed any gestures of friendship before, physical or otherwise.

"I'm sorry. I thought you might have a backache."

"I do. But I have... other problems."

"Is the nausea back again?"

Angie shook her head. Peggy noticed how she still hadn't looked at her.

"Angie… You can tell me anything. What's the matter?" 

Angie started pacing again. It looked uncomfortable, carrying that weight around. At almost six months, she was really starting to show. Peggy couldn't help smiling to herself. She was beautiful. She always had been, but the new softness looked lovely on her. 

"I'm feeling... tense." 

"I can give you a back massage…?"

"No!"

Angie backed away with such terror on her face that Peggy felt insulted almost.

"I actually helped deliver a baby in Belarus during the war, I have been around pregnant women before, it’s perfectly safe, I assure you."

She heard how stiff she sounded, but she just couldn't help it. She had no clue why Angie was acting like this.

"Thanks, it’s nice of you to offer, but not that kind of... tense."

Peggy understood even less now. She had never had to draw information about anything out of Angie, to the contrary. Peggy frowned and waited for her to elaborate. Angie looked decidedly uncomfortable. 

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

Angie drew a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, still avoiding eye contact.

"Physically. Hormonally... tense. "

"Oh… OH."

Peggy's face fell. She was mortified that she had forced Angie to talk about something so private, that she might have wanted to keep to herself. Something so… naked. 

"And I can't… Help myself. I can't use my usual... position for… You know."

Peggy suddenly became very English.

"Right. Erhm. I see."

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. My hormones are all over the place and my mood's been off and it's like I've lost that tiny filter in my brain that made me not say everything I'm thinking. Not that it worked that great to begin with, but still."

Angie sat down heavily on a footstool next to the bed. When she looked up her eyes were filled with tears. 

"Oh, Angie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a prig. It's perfectly natural, I was just caught off guard."

"It's not you, Peg. It's me."

Tentatively, Peggy walked over and stroked her hair.

"Darling…"

Angie sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I can't have you touch me right now, it makes me... "

Peggy desperately tried to understand what Angie was trying to tell her. Did she mean that she didn't want her to touch her because she made her…?

"Horny. It makes me horny. Sorry 'bout the language."

Peggy was perfectly still for a few seconds before slowly removing her hand.  


"Never meant to burden you with this. But I can't focus on having a baby and hiding from you at the same time."

It was Peggy's turn to not be able to look Angie in the eye.

"Come on, Pegs... Say something?"

"I need a drink."

It wasn't what she had intended to say, but it's what came out. 

With unsteady hands, she poured herself a bourbon from the drawing room liquor cabinet. She thought of Dumdum, it was his favourite brand. How he would laugh if he could see her now, the big bad soldier scared off by a tiny pregnant woman. She could hear him in her head telling her to buck up and how she used to be fun. He was a surprisingly liberal man.  
She usually took time to savour the whisky, but this time she wasn't after taste sensations, she was after liquid courage. She swallowed it in one go and closed her eyes as the alcohol worked its magic.  
She stared out at the stars and thought of Angie and how she had put herself on the line for her, above and beyond the course of duty. It was obvious what she should to do. This was far from the strangest thing she had done to help out a comrade, in arms or otherwise, and far from the most scandalous thing anyone's said to her. 

Angie sat curled up on the bench by the bay window of her bedroom, or as curled up as you can be when you're six months pregnant and didn't look at Peggy when she walked back in. 

"There's a simple solution to this problem."

Angie turned her head slowly, looking frightened and curious at the same time.

"What… What are you talking about, English?"

Angie was using her nickname to put some distance between them. But God help them: after tonight there would be no distance left. 

"You have a problem. I'm going to help you solve it."

"Do you mean…?

Peggy had inadvertently put on her soldier persona, the sharp creases and polished boots problem solving part of her. She tried to make her voice a little softer as she held her hand out to Angie. 

"I do. Come here?"

"That's crazy, I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't. I offered."

Angie shook her head slowly.

"I can't lie to you, Pegs."

"Angie... What's the matter?" 

"It's not going to be just "problem solving". I'm attracted to you. I always have been."

Peggy nodded curtly.

"I see."

"Does it shock you?"

Angie's voice was unsteady when she spoke, like she was scared of the answer.

Peggy shook her head. She took Angie's hand in hers. 

"I've been to war. For years. Nothing much shocks me, except how we never seem to tire of finding ingenious and cruel ways to kill each other."

She pulled Angie towards the bed.

"Come and lie down. Pick a position you're comfortable with. I'll adjust."

"Are you sure?"

There was a slow change on Angie's face as she looked at Peggy, raking her eyes up and down her form. Her kind blue eyes seemed darker, somehow. 

Was she sure? No. But that had never stopped her from acting before. Peggy nodded. 

Angie drew an audible breath and walked slowly towards the bed. Peggy felt her own heartbeat speed up. She had no idea what she was doing here, but she had been in worse pickles.  
Angie started to unbutton her dress, hesitantly. Peggy could see her hands shake. Smiling to alleviate the tension, she gently pushed her hands away and did it herself. It was curiously intimate, undressing another woman. Sensuous. Or maybe it was just the knowledge of what would come next. She had assumed that Angie might keep her underthings on for this strange exercise. But she quickly shrugged her bra off, already having impatiently divested of girdles and other restraining underwear when she got back from her shift, as usual. Peggy looked away, trying not to stare at Angie's naked breasts, considerably fuller now than they used to be. 

Awkwardly, Angie lay down on her side with her back to Peggy and looked over her shoulder.

"Ready?"

Angie licked her lips and nodded.

Peggy shrugged her jacket off, kicked her shoes to the side and took a deep breath before she got down on the bed behind her. She scooted up to her, but didn't initiate full contact. She wanted Angie to decide how to play this. 

"You'll have to tell me what you want."

"I know I'm asking a lot, but can you unbutton your shirt? I want to feel your skin."

Angie was breathless and her voice was low and raw. 

Peggy tried to think of a reason to say no but she couldn't. She found that she wanted to feel Angie's skin too. So she unbuttoned her shirt and left it on, but open and moved closer. Angie let out a satisfied little noise. Peggy wasn't sure what the etiquette was for stimulating your best friend sexually to ward off pregnancy related horniness. There was obviously naked skin involved. Angie turned her head and gave Peggy a heavy lidded look. She cupped her neck and pulled her down into a greedy kiss. So kissing too, then.  
She had been unprepared for how lovely it would be. Soft and passionate all at once. Her body betrayed her and responded. She wondered if it was like this with girls all the time, or if Angie was just a really good kisser. Peggy felt quite light headed from it. She had knocked Howard into the Thames for a far more innocent kiss and yet here she was, moaning into Angie's mouth, asking for more. 

She felt hot and uncomfortable in her clothes. She eased the unbuttoned shirt off her shoulders and let it fall on the bed behind her as she met Angie's lips again. Her hand seemed to have a will of its own as it cupped Angie's swelling breast, gently, since she knew they had been sore. Angie arched into her and groaned softly. She followed the curve of the swelling stomach down to the hip. As Angie grew increasingly restless, a hot red flush traveled from her chest up her neck. 

"Peggy… Please?"

Peggy nodded. She hesitated briefly. Peggy had assumed that she would soldier through this challenge like all the others. She hadn't assumed her heart would be beating like this or that there would be an ache deep within her from Angie's kisses. They had already gone further than Peggy had thought they would. But she had started this, now she had to finish. She made Angie lift her hips so she could slide her underwear off and gently pushed her knee up for better access. Her friend's arousal was noticeable, hot and silky against the tips of her fingers from the first touch. She frowned. It didn't feel strange or awkward, like Peggy had presumed it would. She could almost feel the pent up sexual energy humming in the body pressed against her as she touched the swollen folds. She did it again and again, adjusting pressure until she'd found a rhythm that made Angie gasp in time with every motion. 

"More?"

Angie nodded eagerly as she whispered in her ear. She was so hot and tight around her fingers, as she pushed into her slowly, worried about hurting her. Angie's head lolled back against her shoulder as she moaned louder at every tiny progression. Peggy could hear how laboured her own breathing was as she slid all the way into her. 

"Oh, God… Peggy."

Angie reached back and grabbed her hip, pulling her closer, digging her fingers into the soft flesh. Peggy was surprised to find it aroused her, even though she suspected it would leave a mark through the fabric. She could feel her own warm wetness on the inside of her thigh, through her knickers. 

Being inside of a woman was lovely, she'd had no idea. She was sure men didn't appreciate this enough. Feeling the soft walls move and contract in time with Angie's gasps of pleasure was intensely erotic. She was vaguely aware that she was losing control over the situation, but she couldn't get enough. She kissed a naked shoulder, her back, her neck and Angie moaned softly with every kiss. And then less softly, the grip on her hip tightening as Angie ground down on her hand forcefully. She came almost sobbing as her climax hit her. 

It shocked Peggy how sensitive she must have been for it to have gone this fast. She knew that some women got like that during pregnancy: a surgeon she had known in the field had confided in her half way down a bottle of bourbon that his wife had been so demanding sexually during that time that he sometimes pretended to have a surgery to get out of the house.

Seeing Angie come affected her in ways she hardly even knew how to describe. She held her close as she calmed down, kissing her temple and her forehead.  
Awkwardly, Angie turned around and looked at her. This Angie? She was all new to Peggy, all kiss swollen lips, bedroom eyes and naked need.

"Thank you."

Peggy had to clear her throat before answering. When she did, her voice was low and raw.

"You're welcome."

Angie kissed her. It wasn't hurried and urgent like before. It's gentle and hot and the beginning of something, not the end. She continued down her neck and Peggy leaned back to give her better access almost like an involuntary reflex. Angie pushed Peggy's bra strap off her shoulder and kissed the skin underneath. 

"Angie… This is supposed to be about you."

"Trust me. This is all about me."

Angie buried her face in her neck and breathed her in. 

"God, you smell so good."

Having climaxed seemed to only have lowered Angie's arousal levels marginally, if at all. 

"Please?"

Angie tugged at the zipper of her skirt. Peggy nodded, the last of her willpower and power of denial gone. She desperately wanted to be out of her confining clothes. When Angie had eased her skirt over her hips, she impatiently pulled her slip off. She made a gesture to unhook her bra, but Angie gently stopped her. She leaned in and undid it for her. Her breath was laboured as she touched the white skin of Peggy's breast, the part of her that never saw the sun. Peggy could feel the air on her nipple, making it contract before Angie kissed it. She put a hand on Angie's neck, half to steady herself and half to encourage her.  
Angie eased her knickers down and Peggy obediently lifted her hips again. Angie touched the soft inside of her thighs with the back of her hand and for a moment, Peggy felt self-conscious for being so wet for her, but relaxed as she saw the look of arousal and adoration on Angie's face. 

It occurred to her that they were having full blown sex; messy, loud and unrestrained, not some mechanical, practical arrangement like she had aimed for. She had made entirely the wrong assumptions about this, about how it would play out. She had assumed her role would be discretely relieving a hormonal Angie of her tensions. She had in no way anticipated Angie's focus on her pleasure.  
And Angie was, seemingly, insatiable. Peggy can feel her relentless hunger through her touch. Again and again, her soft hand brushed her skin but didn't go where she needed it, until Peggy was short of breath and close to following Angie's example of begging. She threw her head back and gasped when her fingers finally slid over her sex. The throbbing in her belly and her painfully contracted nipples made her jerk her hips into Angie's hand, already halfway to climax. Angie bent down from her sitting position and took one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked gently, matching the movements of her fingers. Peggy raked her red nails down her back. She couldn't get enough of touching her: she felt starved. When Angie stopped for a moment, adjusting her position, Peggy heard herself make an ungrateful discontented little noise. Angie smiled. Her voice was breathless.

"Sorry, message received."

"I'm so… close, Angie. Please."

Angie bites her lip after the please, looking at her with hooded eyes. She draws a laboured breath and quickly releases it again: apparently it did something for her. She increased the pressure. Peggy's so tense now: put something in her fist and she'd break it. She's teetering on the cusp for a few impatient and glorious seconds, before coming so hard against Angie's hand that her stomach is sore after the contractions. 

She felt high, as beautiful post coital brain chemistry released drugs of satiety into her bloodstream, making her warm and soft. She hasn't been close to someone for so long: her body has been tense and angry ever since… No, she wasn't going to think about it. She wanted to be here and now, she had lived in that moment for so long. Angie kissed her shoulders and her chest, light as a butterfly: not trying to start anything, just communicating her contentment. 

She slid down to the edge of the bed, leaning back and stretching like a cat to alleviate the pressure on her back, carrying that heavy load. She looked back at Peggy. The message couldn't have be conveyed more clearly with words: Angie wanted more. She wanted whatever Peggy wants to give her, whenever she wants to give it to her.

Peggy stretched too, to wake her heavy limbs. She wasn't particularly vain, but she loved how Angie's eyes were glued to her when Peggy's chest heaved. So, Angie's a breast girl. 

She slid in behind her, spreading her legs so Angie could fit in the cradle of her thighs. She's a tiny thing, really, even in this condition. Peggy caressed the small of her back with her warm hand to ease the pain and continued all the way up to her neck. She kissed the soft skin lightly.

"Do you want me to rub your back?" 

"No."

Angie voice was low and breathy. 

"I'd like you to keep doing… that."

"You're insatiable." Peggy mumbled against her skin. She cupped Angie's breast, fascinated by her own newfound interest in the activity. Angie breath grew ragged as she drew her palm over her nipple.

"I might be…with you."

She heard the implications. It wasn't just about hormones, Angie was saying that she was like this because Peggy was doing the touching. It should have worried her: there was a world of possible complications connected to those words. But she said nothing, she just kissed her shoulder and the crook of her neck. Satiety was slowly being replaced by arousal. Unexpectedly, kissing the soft skin behind Angie's ear made her gasp and dig her fingers into Peggy's thigh. She filed that knowledge away for safekeeping. Angie's rounded stomach was deliciously soft under her hands. But she couldn't touch her like she wanted to in this position. 

Angie got very quiet when Peggy crouched down on the floor in front of her. She hadn't done this before and she had no clue if Angie had, but she had a pretty good idea about what would feel good. Or at least she thought so.

"What are you…?"

Tentatively, Peggy brushed her lips against her. Angie was quiet for a few seconds. 

"Do it again…"

She kissed her wetness, before running her tongue along the length of her. She sucked her swollen clit into her mouth, relishing the noises Angie was making. Peggy had never been particularly shy, but she was surprised by how much she enjoyed it, the feel, the taste and how aroused Angie got as Peggy got bolder.  
Angie was being very loud, so loud that Peggy sent a quiet thought of gratitude to the fact that they no longer lived at the Griffith, with its thin walls. Not that Angie would have been allowed to stay anyway, in her condition.  
Angie mumbled Peggy's name among other Gods as she arched her back and shuddered, flooding her tongue and lips with thick, warm arousal. She fell back on the bed, panting like she had run a race. When Peggy joined her, she lazily turned her head and kissed some of her own arousal off her lips. 

She caressed Angie's rounded stomach gently. 

"It's going to be alright, you know."

"And... this?"

Peggy knew what Angie meant. The repercussions of whatever this was and what it meant for their friendship. She nodded.

"This too."

She wasn't sure how to broach the subject, since it was really none of her business. But it seemed so out of character for Angie, still, after having had months to get used to the idea. It wasn't just the episode itself, it was also the uncharacteristic silence about the how and why. 

"Angie...?"

"Yes?"

"The father… I'm right in assuming he won't be a part of this? That you don't have any interest in seeing him again?"

"Urgh. No, that's not gonna happen."

"I'm not judging. But it doesn't seem like you particularly liked him?"

"Guess not."

"So why did you… Why him?"

"I suppose I was trying to prove something to myself." 

"What?"

"That I wasn't… Like this."

She gestured to their naked, entwined bodies.

"Queer. Sweet on you."

It hit Peggy like a tonne of bricks. Angie had been performing a failed exorcism on herself. And the demon she had been trying to exorcise was her. 

"Stupid, huh?"

"Oh, Angie. Darling..."

Angie didn't get her hopes up. Not then. And not later that night when Peggy turned around in bed and looked at her and Angie realised that those were Peggy's bedroom eyes and the soft smile she reserved for lovers. Not even after making her come again and being brought to the brink of insanity by her, spending the rest of the night in her arms in Angie's bed.  
She had already known that Peggy would be there for her. "Doing the right thing" was a pretty good summary of who Peggy was. Not even when she saw a big angry shadow over Peggy's face when she told her how her manager and some of the customers had been nasty about her being unmarried and pregnant. She didn't tell Peggy she had spent a good 15 minutes crying in the supply closet. But the mere mention made Peggy's eyes go black and the muscles of her strong jaw tense up. 

She didn't get her hopes up until the night Peggy came back from work with a small velvet jewellery box and put it down on the table. It wasn't the least bit romantic. Peggy was all spit and polish, stiff upper lip about it. 

"I won't have it. If you wear it, no one has the right to ask. If they do ask, you can tell them that your fiancée has returned from active service and married you. Or say nothing, whatever you like. But I would just feel more comfortable if you wore it. "

The ring was subtle and understated, but absolutely beautiful. Angie's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Peggy…"

"Don't feel like you have any sort of obligation to me, it's merely a matter of..."

Peggy was stopped by Angie's lips. 

Afterward, in bed, Angie couldn't stop admiring it, or Peggy for that matter. She was afraid to ask. But she had to know.

"Are you… Going to wear one?"

"Oh, darling… I can't. If I suddenly claim to have a husband, there would be a vetting process and there's a whole thing about security clearance. And since I can't actually produce a husband to show them…"

"Sure. I get it."

And she did. Peggy was no ordinary woman. Hers was no ordinary life. Angie would just really have liked it.

"I… could wear one around the house? For us?"

Angie tried to claim that the pregnancy hormones made her cry silently in the crook of Peggy's neck. They both knew it wasn't that kind of crying, but Peggy let her keep her dignity.


End file.
